Neville learns to cook
by Chrissy
Summary: Neville put something *special* into his homade cookies......


** Neville's homemade cookies**

**_ Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters. This takes place during Harry and the gangs 5 year, but the story is basically about Neville learning to cook. It's very short, and pointless. But I like it anyway. Go on, read the story. ¤_**

**"Okay, let's see, I add two teaspoons of nutmeg or is it table spoons? Where did I put that book..." It was the night before Neville returned to school, and he was determined to make a good impression on his fellow Gryffndor's and fifth years. He planned on gaining their respect through homemade chocolate chip cookies that he was attempting to make himself. Although he had never baked anything in his life, he reassured himself it couldn't be _that _ difficult, since he saw his Gran make them loads of times, and it looked easy enough. But Neville was having a spot of trouble when it came to adding the ingredients, since it reminded him of potions, which he wasn't very good at. "Oh no, I seemed to have overdone the baking soda, oh well lets move on to the sugarcanes.." It took him about an hour to add all the ingredients, since he had to keep checking and re-checking the book to make sure he did everything right. "There just a handful of these flieplants and I should be done, yep there we go that should make about a 8 dozen, a enough for everyone. Let's get this into the oven, shall we? Neville popped all the cookies into the magically expanding oven and set the heat for 450. "Neville dear, come here for a moment, I want you to try on these new robes, I want to make sure they fit." "Coming, Gran." Neville shouted as he skipped out of the doughy aired kitchen. **

** It was about three hours until Neville returned to the kitchen, getting sidetracked by his Gran, and a game of Quid ditch being played by his older neighbors. "My cookies!" he shouted as he ran to the oven to check on his delicious pieces of work. Luckily, he remembered to put the oven on a magical timer that turned off the oven, but kept it hot inside. He took out the cookies and proceeded to wrap them up and put them in a big brown box. He couldn't help thinking of what his friends would say about his cooking, especially Hermione, since he had a huge crush on her. "Oh Neville these cookies are so good! did you really make them yourself?" He smiled as he finished wrapping up the box and stuffing it in the fridge before heading off to bed. **

"** Get up now, or your going to miss the train to Hogworts! Get up Neville, Get up!" Neville to the screechy voice of his Gran, who was now shaking him violently out of bed. He really didn't have time to grumble or complain, because his clothes were being shoved into his hands and he was being shoved into the bathroom. "Hurry up and get dressed! I want you down here and ready to go in ten minutes!" He quickly changed into his muggle clothes (putting his shirt on backwards) and flew down the stairs. "Did you brush your teeth?" asked his grandmother, looking at her watch with impatience. "No, I'll go up and do it.-" "No time! You don't even have time to eat breakfast! Honestly Neville, you were supposed to be ready before 8 and now it's 9 forty! Just get in the car, hurry up, we have less than 30 minutes to get there on time." **

** "Wait, I forgot something!" Neville raced into the kitchen and pulled his cookies out of the fridge. "Ok, I'm ready! " He yelled, before jumping into the back of he's Grandma's old Lincoln town car. They made it to the train station with five minutes to spare, but that was because Gran had told the driver to go top speed without stopping. "I'll send the stuff you forgot when you reach the school Neville. Have a good year, and please try and not make a fool of yourself this year." "Ok Gran, I'll try. Goodbye!" The train was about to pull out, and Neville jumped on bumping into Harry Potter in the main corridor "Hi Harry! Did you have a good summer?" "Oh, hi Neville," said Harry, looking a bit off balanced. "yeah, it was ok. Hey you wanna join us in our compartment?" He was pointing at Ron and Hermione, who were standing right behind him. "Sure, ok!" He followed them into the small compartment to the left. He took a seat and listened politely to their conversation until he remembered the box of cookies he was holding "Hey, do any of you want to try my cookies,? They're chocolate. "Chocolate? said Ron, looking like he just won the lottery, "I LOVE chocolate cookies! Can I have one?" Yeah, help yourself," he said, shoving him the box. Ron was about to grab a big one full of chunks when a cold voice behind the partially opened door replied " I don't mind if I do." **

** It was Draco Malfoy and his empty headed sidekicks, Crabb, and Goyle. Before Harry and Ron could spit out some nasty remark, Goyle had scooped up the box, and disappeared down the corridor with Draco's voice echoing behind, " Slytherin thanks you for sharing your cookies with us, really you shouldn't have!" Ron looked upset, but not as upset as Neville had become. " Those cookies were for Gryffendor! I'm going to get them back, even if it means smashing Malfoy to a pulp!" Before Neville could even get up, Hermione was pushing him down. "Neville, it's ok! I'm sure Gryffendor would appreciate the thought! I'm sure they were very good cookies, but not worth somebody getting hurt over!" Harry knew when she said 'somebody' she meant him, because it wasn't likely that Draco was going to get beat with his big thugs guarding him all the time.**

** This seemed to calm Neville down a tad, because now his eyes began to go slowly back into their sockets, but his breathing was still irregular. By the time they reached Hogworts, he was feeling a lot better. He had remembered the feast, his most favorite part about coming back to school, and that took his mind off things.**

** "....And at these words, I would like to say, dig in!" Professor Doumbledor had just finished his start of term speech, and gave the signal for the feast to start. Magically the golden plates in front of them began filling up with wonderful things to eat. Ron had barely taken his first bites, when Harry poked him in the ribs. "Waat!?" he spat through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "I'm tryin to eet!" "Look at Malfoy," Harry commanded. "He doesn't look so hot." Actually, the whole Slythierin table wasn't looking so good, and none of them had begun to eat, not even Crabb or Goyle, who here the most greedy people Harry had ever met. "So?" said Ron, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice, "what do I care." Before Harry could finish, something happened to make everybody in the great hall lose their ferocious appetites; Malfoy threw up. " "Yuck!" screamed Lavender, who had just turned around to see what was happening. "Gross." mouthed Seamus and Dean simultaneously. But just then, two more people threw up, then five more, then finally, the whole Slythiren table was, practically under the chucking up, and spewing everything in their systems all over the great hall. "What's going on, are you all sick?" Snape had ran over to the table, and started questioning as many people who could answer. "It must have been something we ate," choked a 7th year before throwing up in the gravy. "Well, what did you eat?" screamed Snape, making a revolting face because he stepped in vomit, "Neville's cookies!" shouted Draco before spraying the potions teacher in orange, chunky fluid. Snape and the rest of the great hall turned and stared at Neville who was trembling. "Where did you get those cookies, Longbottom!" "Well sir, I didn't buy them, I made them." The whole hall felt silent. Neville looked like he was going to pass out. "What did you put in them, then." Snape whispered, his black eyes flashing violently. "Well, uh ,let me think - some flour, a little chocolate, a handful of flyplants-" "Flyplants!" Boomed Snape, looking like he was going to jump on Neville at any moment, "You did take off the roots when you added those, didn't you ?' "Oh, well- um no I left those on for flavor." I said this in a barely audible voice "YOU STUPID BOY! the roots of flyplants are used to induce vomiting! DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING IN MY CLASS!?" **

** It took a while for everyone to settle down, and the nurse to fix everyone up, but eventually, they got through the night. Professor Snape had given Neville detention, even though it was an accident he insisted that Neville did it to poison his house. His punishment was to clean the whole Great Hall. It took all night, and he didn't finish until the next day, five minutes before breakfast. He was barely up the stairs when he was greeted by a mop of 5th and 6th years. Hey Neville! That was a great joke you played! Not even George and I would have even_ thought _ of doing something like that!" It was Fred Wesley, and he smiling as he pushed through the big group of people. "Everyone is talking about you, and I bet you they'll still be talking about you 10 years from now! Well got to go don't want to miss breakfast, since I didn't get much of dinner!" He disappeared again, swallowed up by the swamps of people now heading for the Great Hall. 'Yes,' He thought to himself as he climbed the tower stairs to his dormitory ,'This is going to be an _interesting_ year.'**

**_My note: Ok, that wasn't soo bad? Was it? Please excuse the spelling mistakes, but I was in a hurry. If this doesn't make sense, oh well, it did in my head. Now all I ask since you read my story is that you kindly review. If reviews were money, I'd be broke. Seriously. And it wouldn't hurt to review my other stories as well. You don't have to read them, just review. Put anything , like , that was good, needs work, that sucked, anything, just please review. Please. Please. Review. ¤¤_**


End file.
